


Embracing the Wolf

by Nocturnalmind7



Series: Preternatural Tales [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animated GIFs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalmind7/pseuds/Nocturnalmind7
Summary: She makes an Important Decision that Permanently changes her life





	Embracing the Wolf

After months of transformations, She eventually embraces the animal inside.  
She then makes the choice to abandon her human life and live out the rest of her days as the wolf


End file.
